Project Hedgehog
by Hedgehogwriter07
Summary: Sonic rescues a strange new hedgehog from an Eggman attack. Realizing she didn't have a home to go to, Amy decided to take her in to stay for awhile However, Tails had heard rumor of a new Eggman attack but it was called, "Project Hedgehog". What is "Project Hedgehog"? Who really is this new hedgehog? Can she be trusted amongst Sonic and his friends?
1. Chapter 1: SARAH

**Chaprter 1: S.A.R.A.H**

 **Unknown POV:**

"Sarah, meet me down in the training room in 20 minutes." Doctor Eggman's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

I looked over at my clock. 5 a.m. Every day! I'm used to it but it is kind of annoying. I get up and quickly get dressed into a pair of blue shorts and a t-shirt. I pull on my blue and white sneakers as well as my gloves. I grab two inhibitor rings off my nightstand and snap them on my wrist. I go over to the mirror, a little ways away from my bed. I am a white hedgehog with crimson streaks going down my quills. All my quills face down except the bottom two; they point upwards. My back quills poke out the two holes in my shirt that were made for them. My eyes are almost a fiery orange. I have three little quills in front of my face. I guess you can call the bangs. My name is Super Artistic Rare Artificial Hedgehog or Sarah for short. At least that's what Eggman calls me.

I look down at my watch on my wrist. 5 minutes to get down to the training room. I quickly ran at the speed of sound, down the metal hallway dodging all of his crazy inventions, and finally made it to the training room. The reason why my name is so weird is because I'm no ordinary hedgehog. I'm an artificial one. I was given life by Doctor Eggman who created me. The reason I run so fast? Well, I was created by using 3 different DNA samples from 3 different famous hedgehogs; Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Each DNA sample gave me different abilities as well as features.

Sonic's DNA gave me supersonic speed. Shadow's DNA gave me similar chaos abilities as well as immortality. Silver's DNA gave me telekinesis. This means I can lift objects with my mind. When I do, my hands as well as the object are surrounded by a dark blue aura. Pretty cool I will admit that. Also, how did Eggman get a female hedgehog from 3 male DNA? I honestly don't know. Eggman said it just took a really long time and that I was still too young to understand. I may look 15, but I really have only been alive for a year and a half now.

The reason why I have to do training is because I don't have full control of my powers yet. Hense the reason why I need to wear inhibitor rings. Apparently, Shadow also wears them. Also, Eggman says I will be training for a special mission. I try to ask him when and what my mission will be, but he never answers me.

"Sarah, you may enter the room now."

I heard Eggman from the other side of the door. I take a deep breath and head inside, reading for another long day of training.

To be continued...

* * *

Hi everyone! My name is Hedgehogwriter07!

I am new to Fan fiction and I have been wanting to find a place to put my story. Sadly I will warn everyone that I probably won't update so quickly. I am a freshman in high school and my school has no problem with giving us piles of homework. I will update as fast as I can though.

Please review and let m know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Project Hedgehog

**Greetings Everyone, Hedgehogwriter07 here!**

 **I know it has been a while since I updated Project Hedgehog and I am really sorry for the delay. My school is starting Final week and I have been studying like nuts!**

 **Anyways, I want to add in one last thing that I forgot last chapter;**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends do not belong to me. They are owned by SEGA. I only own Sarah, my OC. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: "Project Hedgehog"**

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

"Concentrate hard, Sarah." said Eggman over the intercom.

Eggman was up at the control panel in the training room. I was standing in the middle of the room with a blue chaos emerald in my hand glowing brightly. Metal Sonic on the other side of the room, was my opponent for today's training. Eggman was trying to get me to activate Chaos Control, which is alot harder than it looks.

I try my hardest to absorb some of the power from the emerald. But I can't. All I'm thinking about is Metal, standing on the other side of the room waiting for me to make my move. No I don't have a crush on Metal Sonic. Ew! However, when I was first created, Metal had helped me adjust to life here in the base. So he was a good friend of mine.

The glow from the emerald dims. I open my eyes to see that nothing happened.

'Dang it! Maybe I'll never activate it.' I think to myself.

"Sarah," Eggman booms over the intercom.

"Y..yes sir?" I stammer in response.

"Meet me in my office. Metal, you are free to go."

Metal Sonic pats me on the shoulder, as to give me reassurance before walking out. I sigh and head to Eggman's office.

I arrive in no less than 5 minutes and Eggman is sitting in his chair at his desk. In front of his desk is another chair.

"Sit down, Sarah" he says.

I sit down in the chair and look down. I knew he was disappointed in me. I always failed at training with Metal. I just can never bring myself to harming someone I care about.

"We need to talk about your weaknesses" he says to me. "This has gone on long enough. Metal is one of my top robots. If you won't battle him than it proves that you are not ready for the mission at hand. You are becoming soft. Your kindness is your weak point, Sarah. That good nature of yours is too much."

"No! Please sir. I want to do this mission. But can I know what the mission is?" I ask.

I really wanted to do this mission. I always wanted to see the outside world. Eggman told me it was a cruel, harsh place when I was younger. However, I had asked Metal secretly to grab me some books or information on the outside world. Of course he has brought me a couple. And the outside world seems amazing! But I wanted to see for myself.

"Hmm...I will call Metal back down to the training room. If you can defeat him in hand-to-hand combat, then I will tell you your assignment." Eggman says.

"Yes sir. You won't be disappointed." I say and dash out of the room towards the training room.

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

I'm running around trying to clear my head. Amy was chasing after me again. It's not that I hate the girl, it's just that I don't like her in the way she wants me to. Also, Eggman hadn't attacked in almost 2 years. I'm not denying that the peace isn't enjoyable. It's nice to go on a run without Egghead making a big mess of Station Square.

Still though, Eggman not attacking could mean only 2 things; 1. He's turned in the towel and decided to give up. Highly doubt it though. Or 2, he is planning something big. And I don't mean a surprise party.

Tails is at his workshop in Mystic Ruins trying to see if he can find any information on Egghead. Other than that, the rest of the gang is enjoying the peace and quiet; the Chaotics still have the detective business rolling, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald, Rouge is either with Knuckles annoying him, or shopping with Amy and Cream, and Shadow is sitting at home or out enjoying nature. Either way, he still doesn't talk much.

*BEEP BEEP*

" _Sonic, it's Tails! I need you at my workshop, Stat!"_

I look down at the wrist communicator Tails gave me. I press a button on the side and I answer,

"On my way, buddy!"

With that I turn my communicator off and run at the speed of sound to Mystic Ruins.

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

I punch Metal one last time in the face before he crashes to the ground. His metal armor was pretty battered as well as his right arm was missing. I had torn it off with my telekinesis. I had a few cuts and bruises. My right sleeve on my t-shirt was torn off, showing a burn that was shaped like Eggman's head. When I was first created, Eggman had singed my skin with his logo as to mark me as his property.

"Well done, Sarah!"Eggman exclaims, clapping his hands with joy as he approaches me. "I feel you're ready for your mission."

"Yes thank you sir!" I jump up and down with joy.

"Listen carefully. Tomorrow, I will pretend to launch an attack. You will act as a regular citizen of Station Square that I had attacked. I will give you the Chaos Emerald so that gives me an even more reason to attack you. My nemesis, Sonic, one of the hedgehogs that has "given" you DNA, will come to rescue you. You will stay with him and his friends and act as there friend to gain information on there strengths and weaknesses. Got it?" He explains.

I salute, "Yes sir!"

"Good, you are dismissed. Now, go and get ready for tomorrow."

With that, I dash out for the training room. But not without quickly glancing back at Metal Sonic, hoping he will be okay. I turn back and run to my room.

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

I quickly arrive at Tails' place. I see the two-tailed fox sitting at his computer bench starring at a file marked with the Eggman logo.

"Tails! Hey bud. Did you find something about Egghead?" I ask standing over my little "brother".

"Ya, I did. But you aren't gonna like it." He says, a hint of worry in his face.

"What's up?"

"Eggman has a plan. I hacked into his computer and found something. Although, I can't crack the code to open the file." He says

"Hey don't worry pal. What's the title of the file?" I ask.

He turns to me.

" _Project Hedgehog"_

 _To be continued..._

Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the new chapter. Whew! This one was pretty long.

So sorry for taking so long again. Please review and let me know what you think. Also feel free to PM me if you have a specific question so I can answer you there.

Farewell for now!

-Hedgehogwriter07


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hedgehog

**Greetings Everyone, Hedgehogwriter07 here!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for there amazing and supportive comments. This really means alot to me that you guys like my story so much. I honestly never thought I was that good of a writer until now.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry you guys had to wait for this chapter, but I hope you all like it!**

 **One last thing;**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and his friends are not owned by me. They belong to SEGA. I only own Sarah.**

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

 _The Next Day_

"Project Hedgehog? What is that?" Amy asked.

The entire gang was at Tails' workshop. We both had decided to wait until morning to call everyone over. Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, and Silver along with Blaze arrived at Mystic Ruins in almost no time flat after we said the situation involved Eggman.

"As we said Amy, we aren't sure because Tails couldn't crack the file code." I said.

We had explained to everyone how we came across the file. After we said the name of the file, no one liked the sound of it.

"Do you think Eggman created something?" Silver asked.

"No duh, Silver! That's why he creates machines!" I said.

"No. What I mean is artificially. Like you know how Shadow was created? The title for his project was "Project Shadow". What if Dr. Eggman found the old files used to create Shadow, and reused them to create another artificial Mobian?" Silver said.

Everyone was silent. We all knew what each other was thinking; if Eggman did create something like Shadow, we could all be in trouble.

Then we all heard,

 **BOOM!**

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

I was all set and ready to go. The blue emerald was stored inside my quills.

Eggman said he was going to get a head start on the destruction of Station Square. I was only a few streets away. He said I need to run near him so I can set off the Emerald detector in his machine.

I waited a few more minutes before I heard my cue, as the bomb set off the nearest building,

 **BOOM!**

I started running and before long, Eggman had used a tube to capture me, but not before having his bots rough me up; covering me in cuts and bruises. I had shred a few tears to. The cuts hurt; they were more painful then what I had been through. I was starting to wonder if Eggman was the supposed "good guy" like he said he was.

 **Sonic's P.O.V**

We all headed towards Station Square to see Eggman laughing maniacally. Next to his floating machine was a clear tube holding a hedgehog. She looked around 14-15 and she looked pretty beat up. She definitely was in a lot of pain because we could see she was crying pretty heavily. Why was he keeping he hostage? No clue.

I told the girls to go help the other citizens and have them evacuated. I told Tails to go with them in case they needed medical attention. Silver and Knuckles were to attack the robots surrounding Egghead and the girl, while Shadow and I try to get as close to Eggman and her as possible to see if we can get her out as wells as ask why he is after this girl anyway.

Knuckles and Silver rushed forward and started smashing bots. Shadow used Chaos Control to have us appear in front of Eggman so we could avoid the whole army of bots.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Nice to see you again Sonic!" Eggman said.

"Enough, Eggman! Why are you kidnapping her!" I say as I point to the trapped female.

"Why this girl has a Chaos Emerald!"

I look up at her in shock.

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes looks up at me. I'm guessing he is Sonic by what Eggman said. Next to him is a ebony hedgehog with crimson red eyes. Honestly, I thought they were unique because I didn't anyone in Station Square with eyes like those. A few feet away, after smashing the final robots left, a red echidna and white hedgehog walk behind Sonic and the ebony hedgehog.

I look at Eggman and I can see worry in his eyes.

"Fine, you win this round Hedgehog! But mark my words I will be back!" He says, before he abandons my pod and crashes it to pieces.

My legs were weak from the beating so I immediately collapse onto the pavement. I look up at the three hedgehogs and echidna surrounding me. Sonic looks at me.

"Hey kid,what's your name?" He asks.

I look up at him, scared at what I should say. I decided to go with the name Eggman called me.

"S...Sarah." I stammered.

"Hey Sarah. I'm Sonic. That's Shadow," he says as he points to the ebony hedgehog. "That's Silver," he points to the white hedgehog. "And that's Knuckles," he finishes as he points to the red echidna.

He extends his hand down towards me.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while."

I look up at him. He looks at me with a smile filled with warmth and kindness. I take his hand and he pulls me up. Shadow takes out a green Chaos Emerald and shouts,

"Chaos Control!" as we are surrounded by a green light. Then we appear in a workshop of some sorts.

Sonic helps me over to the couch a few feet away from where we teleported. I looked around a noticed a white bat, a bunny with something floating next to her wearing a bowtie, a pink hedgehog, a two-tailed fox and a lilac cat. Sonic looks at me and introduces them to me. I was a little confused when he introduced Cream to me. The little rabbit said the thing floating next to her was Cheese the Chao. I had never seen such creatures before.

Tails, the two-tailed Fox, came over to me and started patching up my wounds.

"Thank you. Really." I say to him.

He looks up at me and says it was no problem. Shadow looks over at me from across the room.

"Eggman said you had a Chaos Emerald. Do you still have it?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I say. I reach behind my quills and pull out the blue chaos emerald. I get up and give it to him as he puts it in a machine along with 6 others.

Silver looks over at me.

"So, Sarah, were are you from?" He asks.

I freeze. What do I say?

 _To be continued..._

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Finally! I finished! I really wanted to get this out to you guys but never had the time to.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. If you have any questions regarding the story, please ask in the review or feel free to Privat Message me.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **Hedgehogwriter07**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**A/N: Greetings Everyone, Hedgehogwriter07 here!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating this story. It felt like forever. However, just in case some of you aren't aware, I posted a new story called "Pure Hearts". If it takes a while for me to update this story, it means I'm might be going through writer block or my school is just being a pain. Please go and check it out when you guys can. I really love all the support you guys have been giving me for this story.**

 **Well, I should probably let you read the new chapter now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and friends belong to SEGA. I only own Sarah, my OC and the story.**

 **Chapter 4: Confusion**

 **Sarah's P.O.V**

"I...um..." I stuttered.

Everyone looked at me after Silver asked about my origin. I don't know what to say! I can't tell them the truth. Eggman would have my head!

"I...I came to...visit. I'm not from here. My old home was destroyed by Eggman. I came here to look for a place to stay before Eggman attacked Station Square. " I say.

Everyone seems to by the story. They all look at me with sympathetic faces. Except for Shadow. He shrugged his shoulders and laid his back against the wall. Geez is he always this boring?

"Well Sarah, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me."

I look up at Amy. The pink hedgehog looked at me with a friendly smile.

"That's a great idea, Ames! Sarah what do you say?" Sonic looks at me.

I smile and say, "Sure. I just hope I won't be a burden."

"Nonsense! Do you have any clothes that you maybe left behind at Station Square?" Amy asks me.

I think for a moment. The only clothes I had were the torn ones I wore. All the others were back at Eggman's base in my room. I shake my head.

"No. I don't have any other clothes."

Amy looks at me with her eyes gleaming and a smile that could put the Sun's brightness to shame.

"EHHHHH!" she squeals, "I can take you shopping come on!"

She grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

XxxxX

I. Can't. Stand. Shopping.

Listen, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I adore going to the mall as much as Amy does. She has dragged me to over 15 stores already! We have been here for 3 hours(of course we had dinner at the food court but still) and I think I have enough clothes to fill a whole house! Ok, that was really exaggerated but still.

"Hey Amy? I think I'm good with clothes for the next 3 years. Could we please head to your house now so I can settle in?" I ask her.

She turns to face me.

"Oh of course. Sorry I didn't realize we had so much stuff already." She says as she takes a few of the 15 bags I was carrying.

I roll my eyes as we head out of the mall.

By the time we arrive at Amy's house, the moon had risen into the sky. It's not that it took us long to get to her home, it was just really late when we left the mall. Her house was about two stories high. The color was a mixture of pink, white and red. No surprise there. The walkway to her door was lined with all different types of flowers. Some I recognized such as the daisies, tulips, and roses. Amy reached into one of the flower pots on her porch by the door and pulled out a golden key. Clever. She unlocks her door and we enter her home and she flicks a switch that turns on the lights. Her living room was off to my right while the kitchen was to my left. Straight down the hallway was a door with a window with sunlight shining through onto the hard wood floor. I believe that is the door to the backyard. Walking into the living room, I notice a 75'' flat screen TV on the wall. A few feet away from it was a red sofa that looked like it could fit 3-4 people. In front of the sofa, was a white wooden table with a glass top. On the table was a vase filled with different colored colored roses such as red, pink, and white. More into the living room, I noticed a stair case behind the sofa in the corner of the room. Two windows were placed in the wall and in between them was a bookcase with two shelves completely filled with books. Maybe I will ask Amy about those later.

Amy approaches the staircase and looks over her shoulder towards me.

"Follow me. I will take you to your room." She says as we both head up stairs.

Upstairs was another hallway leading to three doors; one at the end, one to the left and one to the right. Amy points to the door on the left.

"That is the bathroom just to let you know," she says.

I nod my head in understanding. She points to the door at the end of the hall and the one on the right.

"The room at the end of the hall is your's. My room is at on the right if you need me. I'll let you get settled in. See you in the morning, Sarah" She says as she enters her room and shuts the door.

"G'night, Amy." I say.

I open the door to my room and flick on the lights. In front of me at the end of the room was a twin sized bed with white sheets, pillows and a red comforter. Not my colors of choice but whatever. Above the foot of my bed was a window. To my left was closet. Next to the closet a few feet away was a white bureau with a mirror attached. On my right was another bookcase. The bottom shelf was filled but the top was only half way filled. Next to the shelf was a barrel. I put all my new clothes away.

I get changed into my new cotton blue pajamas. I had made sure all my new clothes had long enough sleeves to cover my burn mark from the others. I through my torn up clothes away and shut off the lights. I climb onto the foot of my bed and gaze out the window. There was tree in front of my window but I could still see the sky. The moon was fill and there were no clouds out so the you could see every star in the sky. I sighed. Everything looked so amazing.

Buzz Buzz

I heard a faint buzz coming from my pants in the trash can. I get up and walk over to my pants and reach into my pocket. I pull out one of the communicators Eggman gave me. Eggman's name was flashing on the screen. He was calling me. I start to panic.

'Crap Crap Crap!' I thought.

I look around the room for somewhere to talk to the scientist without Amy hearing. I look at the window. I open it and carefully step onto a sturdy branch. I slowly and quietly make my way down the tree. Behind Amy's house was a forest. I ran into the forest enough to be out of earshot from anyone, but close enough to see the house so I know my way back. I hold the communicator up to my face and press "Accept".

"Sarah, dear. How are you?" Eggman asks. His face held the strangest smile I have ever seen. Almost crazy looking.

"G..good sir. and you?" I ask.

"Wonderful! But I will feel even better if you tell me what I want to hear."

"And that would be?"

Eggmans face suddenly changes to slightly annoyed.

"The mission, dear. You were suppose to find information on Sonic and his ungrateful friends!"

I gulp. I forgot about the mission while I was shopping with Amy.

"I didn't get any information sir. But if I may ask, why do you want to destroy these people? They seem kind and caring."

Eggman looked outraged. I started to get scared. I had never questioned him before. What is going on with me?

"Sarah! You were suppose to get information on weak points for Sonic and his friends while you _PRETENDED_ to be their friend! Not go with them completely! That kindness is getting to you again, Sarah. I will let you off with a warning this time. But next time, you won't be so lucky. Get me those results, or you will be punished." The communicator switched off.

I stand there, frozen. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. But right now, I need to get back to Amy's. I quickly run back to the house, up the tree and in the window. I slowly shut it as to hope it wouldn't make a sound. It softly shut. I get up and open the closet. I grab a box from the top shelf of the closet and put the communicator safely inside as I put the box back on the shelf.

I walk back to my bed. I climb under the covers and stare at the ceiling.

'What is wrong with me? I had never questioned a direct order from Eggman. More importantly, why did I forget the one mission I cared about most? Am I really falling under the influence of the enemy? Or am I getting the wrong side of the story?' I thought.

I slowly drift into sleep only to be faced with a horrible nightmare.

 _Fire. Chaos. Destruction. That was all I could think of. I was standing in the center of Station Square or what it used to be. All I could see was ruin. Buildings on fire, bodies scattered everywhere, blood scattered on the streets and sides of buildings. People were screaming and running for cover. The sky was covered in thick black and gray clouds. I saw a missile being shot and hit the nearest building. A piece of the building was falling towards what looked like a small blue female fox kit. Using my super sonic speed, I dash towards the child and grab her before the building crashes on top of the pavement, now only a few feet away._

 _An older female fox only purple runs over to the child picks her up, says thank you, and runs away to go find shelter I presume. I look up and go towards the direction that I saw where the missile had been fired. When I arrive at the location, I couldn't believe my eyes._

 _Everyone;Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. They were all lying on the pavement, unconscious. Sonic and Amy were badly wounded but struggling to stand as they faced off Dr. Eggman!_

 _Eggman looks at me. His smile looks almost insane._

 _"Ah, my dear Sarah. This never would have happened if it weren't for you." He says, his smile only growing._

 _My eyes widen in shock. I did this? I look over at Sonic and Amy. Amy had tears in her eyes. Her dress was torn, her boots ripped. Her left arm had a giant scrape going along her upper arm. She had a scratch on her right cheek and her legs were pretty scraped up too. Sonic looked almost identical except his eye had i giant scrape going through it. The top of his left ear was torn in half._

 _"Why, Sarah? Why would you betray us? After all we had done!" Sonic screamed me. His emerald eyes filled with hurt and rage._

 _"I...I...I didn't..." I couldn't get the words out. Amy looks up at me._

 _"I thought...I...you...I thought you were my best...friend...My Sister even. I guess...not." She says, tears started to form in her jade eyes._

 _'Sister?! Amy thought of my as a sister?' I thought._

 _"Ho Ho HO! Say goodbye to your 'friends'!" Eggmans says._

 _He pushes a button and a giant cannon appears out of a robots chest. A ball of yellow light starts to form around it. I try to run towards it, but I find myself unable to move._

 _Amy looks at me, her eyes filled with sadness._

 _"Goodbye" she whispers just loud enough for me to hear as the cannon fires._

 _"NOOO!"_

I wake up screaming and panting. I look around my light is on and Amy is sitting beside my bed withe hands on my shoulders. Her eyes were full of concern and worry.

"Are you okay? You were shouting and screaming in your sleep. I came in and tried to wake you up." She explains.

"I...I'm fine, Amy. Thank you. Please..go back to bed."

Amy nods in understanding and leaves the room, turning off the light as she closes the door. I look at the clock on the nightstand beside my bed. 3:00 A.M.

I run my hands through my quills thinking about my dream or nightmare I should say. I lay back down on the bed.

'What does it mean?' I think.

I didn't want to fall back to sleep. But my body thought different as I slipped into slumber once again. Only this time, I dream of nothing at all.

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Hope you liked the new chapter!**

 **Also, I would like everyone to answer these questions either in the reviews or by Private Messaging me;**

 **1) What Sonic couples would you like to appear in this story in the future?**

 **2) Which character do you think will suite as Sarah's boyfriend?**

 **Please answer these questions and let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Peace!**

 **-Hedgehogwriter07**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not the only one!

**Greetings Everyone, Hedgehogwriter07 here!**

 **My sincerest apologies for not uploading in over a month. If any of you read my author's its then you know the reason why. Before we get started I want to thank my friends** **Supernova1020** **and** **tekinaFICTION** **for helping with writer's block and giving me some ideas to continue this story. And thank you reviewers for giving me support on this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and friends do not belong to me. I only own the story and my OC.**

Chapter 5: "I'm not the only one?!"

Amy's P.O.V

I am downstairs in the kitchen making buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon for breakfast. As I finish taking out the bacon and place the stack of pancakes on the table, I glance at the clock.

10:35 a.m.

I haven't heard Sarah move since last night. I walk upstairs and stand outside her door. I lightly knock.

"Sarah? Are you up?" I call.

I place my ear gently near the door. I think I hear her get out of bed as I step away from the door. She opens it and boy, that girl's quills were a mess! However, her orange-red eyes just shimmer with happiness and energy as she gave me a small smile.

"Oh, good morning Amy."

"Hey, I made some breakfast if you want some." I inform her.

She nods her head as we both turn to head downstairs. When we enter the kitchen I grab Sarah's plate and place pancakes and two pieces of bacon on it. Sarah at first looks at the plate with a confused look. She picks up a fork and cuts a small piece of pancake and examines it closely. She finally pops the peice into her mouth. Her eyes widen.

"Wow Amy! These are really good. What are they?" She says before she starts to stuff her face almost in a similar manner with Sonic and his chillidogs.

I nearly choke at the question.

"You never had a pancake before?" I ask, shocked.

She shakes her head as she continues to eat. After we finish eating, I ask Sarah if she wanted to take a walk with Cream and I through Station Square.

"Sure! Just let me go get dressed." She says.

She runs up the stairs almost as fast as Sonic! I stand there, wide eyed. Oh she is so getting questioned later.

Sarah's P.O.V

I run upstairs to my room and shut the door. I was really excited! Not only do I get to spend time with Amy and Cream, but I also get to learn about the basics of the town.

I open up my closet door. I pull out a blue t-shirt with sleeves that go til' about my mid-upper arm to help cover my burn mark. I also pull out navy blue capris. Since it was the middle of Spring, it was fairly warm out. I pull on my white socks and blue and white sneakers. I also pull on some all white gloves that cover up the dark blue star symbols on my hand **(AN: You know, like how Silver has circles on his)** and pull my inhibitor rings into place on my wrist. I walk over to the bureau and look into the mirror attached to it. My quills were all over the place! I pick up a brush that Amy gave me and brush them back into place. With the exception of the three smaller ones in front of my face. I lift up my right sleeve and look at my burn mark. My ears fold down.

'What do I do?' I thought.

I hear someone knock on my door as I quickly pull down my sleeve and my ears perk up. Amy walks in wearing a yellow sundress with white flowers on it. Instead of her usual red headband, she has a white flower clip in her hair. She also is wearing white sandals.

"Ready to go? Cream is waiting for us at Central Park."

I nod my head. On our way out, Amy grabs a small red purse. Probably just in case she wants to stop at a store and buy something.

Walking down the street towards Central Park, notice an all too familiar blue hedgehog sitting at a chillidog booth. Amy notices him right away and waves.

"Sonic!" She shouts. My ears fold up against my head to stop the ringing in them. My ears are sensitive after all.

Sonic's ear twitches slightly before he turns in our direction. He smiles and waves. Even though I smile and wave back, I start to grow nervous. I mean he is one of my supposed "fathers" you could say.

"Hey Amy, Sarah. Where you guys head'n?" He asks.

"Cream and I are planning on showing Sarah around Station Square. We are going to meet her at Central Park." Amy informs Sonic.

"Cool." Sonic says as he pops the last piece of his chillidog in his mouth. "Oh, before I shove off, Tails is inviting everyone at his place for a welcome party for you, Sarah."

My eyes widen in shock but I quickly replace it with a sheepish smile.

"Oh. Cool." I say. _'Chaos Help Me!"_

I would love to go, but I know Amy is going to make me wear that dress she bought me. While we went shopping yesterday, Amy got me a green dress with a pink floral pattern on it as well as white sandals to go with it. I'm okay with wearing dresses for important occasions but the sleeves are too short on the dress! My burn mark was exposed which was why I refused to have Amy see me in it while I was wearing it.

"Well, I gotta run. See ya guys later!" Sonic says before speeding off.

Amy waves in his direction.

"Bye Sonic!" She shouts as my ears once again start to ring.

Continuing on our walk, Amy turns to me.

"By the way, how can you run so fast? You seem to run almost as fast as Sonic."

I gulp and start to grow nervous. Great, I can't tell her about the DNA samples. Maybe...

"Um...I'm not really sure. I've always been able to do so." I tell her.

Ok not bad. I didn't tell her the complete truth but I didn't completely lie to her either.

"Oh cool. Hey there's Cream." Amy says, pointing to the cream colored rabbit with her Chao if I'm correct, flying beside her. Said rabbit was wearing a short orange dress with brown leggings and orange sandals. She also barred a small bag on her shoulder.

"Cream!" Amy shouts as I once again cover my sensitive ears from the loud scream.

Cream looks up and waved as her Chao flew over to us. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with said Chao on my face.

Cream's P.O.V

I look up after hearing Amy and Sarah walking over to me. As I wave to them, I see Cheese tackle Sarah to the ground in a blur of blue and yellow. I fly over to them and notice Amy laughing while Sarah stares at Cheese confused. I giggle as I pick up Cheese.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Sarah. Cheese normally does that when he notices that someone is really special or he just really likes you." I say as I help Sarah up.

She lightly dusts off her clothing before looking at me and smiles.

"It's okay, Cream. And just Sarah is fine. But, if I may ask, Cheese is Chao correct?" She asks as she watches said Chao fly around her happily, almost as if she is studying him.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen or heard of them before."

"Oh well I could tell you all about hem, but you might get more answers at the library."

Sarah's eyes immediately light up.

"There's a library?!" She asks excitingly.

"Why of course."

"Can we please go there first!?" She asks Amy.

Amy lightly giggles.

"Why not. Let's go." We all start walking, well flying for Cheese, towards the east side of town where the library is located.

XxxxX

Sarah's P.O.V

We arrive in front of a big brick building. In front of the building was a sign that read, "Station Square Library".

"Sarah,"

I turn to look at Amy. She's handing me what looks to be a wrist watch but instead of a clock, there is a keypad with buttons with various pictures. One was a cellphone, another a computer, another a map, and various others. Above the buttons was what looked like a small camera lens. When I pressed the cellphone button, a holographic screen was projected from the lens. There were pictures of everyone. Underneath each picture were words that read "Press to call".

'Cool.' I thought as I turned off the device. I place it on my left wrist in front of my inhibitor ring.

"Tails made you a wrist communicator in case you needed someone and we weren't around. The cellphone button, as you saw, will project a screen with all of our faces. Press one of the pictures and it will call us on ours." Amy explains. "Cream and I are going to head to the mall. We will meet up with you here later."

Amy and Cream start to walk away, until Cheese flies back to me and hugs my left arm tightly.

"Chao!" He says.

Amy and Cream look back at me and giggle.

"Sarah, is it okay if Cheese stays with you?" Cream asks.

I shake my head.

"It's fine, Cream. I won't mind."

"Okay, hold on." Cream fishes through her bag and pulls out a smaller one no bigger than my palm. She places it in my hand. "In this bag is some Chao fruit. Cheese normally eats them as little snacks every now and then. I also have some money in there in case you decide to take any books home with you."

I smile at Cream and thank her. I watch as they turn a corner down the street.

I turn towards the library and walk in with Cheese following me. When I walk inside, I notice hundreds of book shelves that reach the ceiling lined up in aisles. Every single shelve was killed to the brim with books, thick and thin. Each aisle was labeled some type of genre; fiction, nonfiction, biography, autobiography, sci-fi, etc. There were brown tables with chairs every now and then down each aisle. Each book case was accustomed with its own later with wheels at the bottom. The ladders reached the top of the bookcase. I notice a purple fox pushing around a cart full of books as she puts then back in their appropriate spots. Her brown hair was tied neatly in a bun. She wore black leggings and a red t-shirt with the library logo on it. A badge on her shirt told me she was the manager of the library. She looks up from her list and smiles at me.

"Welcome. My name is Martha. Please let me know if you need anything."

I kindly smile back and nod as she walks down another aisle. I swear I have seen her somewhere. I push the thought aside for know as I walk down the nonfiction aisle and stop at section "C". I start looking for anything labeled "Chao". Speaking of which, Cheese was sitting on a table behind me. I pull out a Chao fruit from the pouch Cream gave me.

'Strange,' I thought, 'These Chao fruit look just like peaches but smaller.'

I hand the tiny fruit to Cheese who happily takes it. As he bites into it, the little ball above his head changes to a heart.

'Cool. That must be how they express emotion.'

I continue looking for any book. I finally look over at the Chao.

"Cheese?"

Said Chao looks up as his heart changes to a question mark.

"Can you look on the higher shelves for a book on Chao?" I ask him.

He nods his head and pops the last bit of fruit in his mouth before flying up to the higher shelves and starts to search.

XxxxX

Amy's P.O.V

As soon as Cream and I entered the mall, Cream started worrying about Cheese and Sarah.

"What if they get lost in the town? Sarah is new here, Amy."

"Don't worry, Cream. Sarah has the wrist communicator. She will call us if she needs help."

As we continue walking through the mall, we walk by a Chao Shop. Cream says she wants to go in and play with the Chao for a little while. I tell her okay as we head inside.

Cream goes over to the petting area as I walk over to the egg section. In Chao Shops, mobians come here to either adopt a Chao, buy an unhatched egg, or get supplies such as food, toys, treats, etc. As I'm looking at the various eggs, I notice that the Hero Chao eggs are nearly gone. Except one. The sign claims this is a female egg. The egg was white with a blue bottom and top. However, I heard that Chao can change their appearances before hatching.

"Cream." I call.

She flies over.

"What's up, Amy?"

"Do you think Sarah would like a Hero Chao?"

Cream's eyes light up.

"That's a great idea, Amy. I bet Sarah would love her very own Chao."

Cream runs off to go grab some supplies while I talk to an employee about adopting the egg for a friend. As I walk with them to go get the egg, I start thinking about Sarah and how she is doing at the library.

XxxxX

Sarah's P.O.V

I notice Cheese place a book on the table. After he sets it down and I sit in the chair, he flies up to my shoulder and sits on it. I reach up and pat his head, causing his little ball to turn into a heart.

"Thanks buddy." I say.

After a while of reading I close the book. I have all the information I needed. Chao were originally found in Chao Gardens. These places had fresh water, Chao fruit trees, and high amounts of Chaos Energy to help Chao survive. These gardens can be found all over Mobius. I also found out the several different species. Such as Cheese is a neutral Chao. He can evolve to any Chao he wants later on if he choses to. My personal favorite is the Hero Chao. They were most common as white but their hands, feet, and tip of their head are a shade of blue. Instead of a ball like Cheese, they had a blue halo above their heads. They also had angel-like wings that were a bright yellow. I also learned that some mobians, like Cream, keep Chao as companions. It also gave instructions on how to take care of them.

I kindly ask Cheese to put the book back where he found it.

"Chao." Cheese says as he nods his head and grabs the book. When he floats back down, he takes his seat back on my shoulder. As I continue to walk down the aisle, I stop in the autobiography section labeled "P". I notice an old looking journal. Seeing as it isn't that far up, I reach up to get it. After retrieving the journal, I sit down at the table and blow the dust off the cover. My eyes widen in shock as I read the cover in a low but shocked voice.

 _"Project Shadow!?"_

XxxxX

Cream's P.O.V

Amy and I walk out of the mall. Amy is holding the box with the egg as I hold the two bags full of supplies Sarah might need to take care of the Chao. Due to the heavy load, Amy and I decide to rest at a cafe down the street from the library. As I find a booth to sit at and put the stuff down, Amy orders three sandwiches as well as three cookies. She comes back with the food. As Amy and I eat our lunch, while we save Sarah the last sandwich and cookie, I notice Amy deep in thought about something.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

Amy looks up at me.

"Cream, what do you think of Sarah?"

I look at Amy. A bit confused as to why she would ask such a question.

"I think she is a kind and sweet person. Why Amy?"

"It's no reason. I like her and all, but sometimes I get the feeling she is hiding something from us."

"Well we did just meet her yesterday, Amy. Maybe she just doesn't completely trust us yet."

"Ya. I guess you're right. Although after tomorrow, I expect her to tell us anything she hasn't told us already."

"Amy give her time. Anyways, is there anything you want to get before we go meet Sarah?"

Amy thinks for a moment.

"Ya. I need to stop by the sweater shop down the street to pick up a white sweater for Sarah. I bought her a dress yesterday, but because the sleeves were too short, she refused to allow me to see her in it."

I will admit that is a little strange. But either way, Sarah has her reasons and I don't want to butt in.

"Come on let's hurry so we can meet Sarah."

Amy and I gather the stuff and walk out towards the sweater shop.

XxxxX

Sarah's P.O.V

'I'm not the only one?!' I screamed in my head.

In front of me was not only the diary, but several news reports and articles.

The diary belonged to Professor Gerald Robotnik. The government had wanted him to create the Ultimate Lifeform. So Gerald, other scientists, and his granddaughter Maria Robotnik, inhabited the Space Colony Ark. Basically a floating laboratory. Maria was diagnosed with a disease called NIDS which meant that even the smallest cold could kill her due to her low immune system. When Gerald created Shadow, he not only created the Ultimate Lifeform, but he also believed Shadow could cure Maria's disease. Shadow had immortality and was a master of Chaos Control, which is why he needs to wear inhibitor rings. However, Shadow was only able to be brought to life with the help of alien DNA from the Black Arms. The Black Arms were a supreme alien race that lived on the black comet, which passed the Earth every 50 years. Eventually news reached Earth that Gerald created the Ultimate Lifeform but, they became scared of it, fearing it was too powerful. They sent G.U.N agents to kill anyone who knew about the Project and to kill Shadow himself. Shadow tried to save Maria but she trapped him in an escape pod and shot him down to Earth with her last breath as she was shot to death.

Shadow was eventually found and put into suspended animation. He lay frozen in time for 50 years until Dr. Eggman released him. In return, Shadow worked for him. Unfortunately, Shadow nearly caused the Space Colony Ark to crash into Earth due to him wanting to avenge Maria's death. But realizing she wanted him to protect the people of Earth he teamed up with Sonic and stopped it. However, Shadow, due to lack of Chaos Energy, fell to Earth and lost his memories except Maria and his own name. The Black Arms returned and demanded Shadow help the take over the world. But, he eventually got his real memories back and stopped the Black Arms.

I sat in my chair in absolute shock. Cheese was sleeping on the table next to me. Shadow is an artificial hedgehog. Like me. I looked at the time on my communicator.

3:45 p.m.

I gather up the book and documents. I walk up to Martha.

"Excuse me?" I ask getting her attention.

"Yes honey what can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if I can take these home with me."

She looks at the small pile of documents and the journal I have in my hand.

"Tell you what. I don't really need those documents, no one reads them anways." She says as she smiles at me.

"Really?! Thank you Martha. You have a nice day now." I wave to the purple fox as she waves back.

I pick up the sleeping Chao and leave a few rings on the table for her gratitude as I walk outside. I immediately notice Amy and Cream waiting outside for me. Amy held a box in her hand as Cream had bunch of bags in her hands marked "Chao Shop". I look at them already having my suspicions.

"Cream and I decided to get your welcome gift early." Amy said.

"We got you a Hero Chao egg!" Cream shouts.

A big grin appears on my face.

"Thanks girls. But I'm really tired from all the research I did. Why don't we head to Amy's place and we can chat there." I say.

The girls agree. As we walk I look down at the journal I have in my hands. It was the only copy there. If this is the original, I wanted to return it to Shadow. I know he might not like the idea that I know about his past without his consent, but it might be the right thing to do.

XxxxX

Sarah's P.O.V(still)

 _10:35 p.m._

I sit down in my bed. I look at my new Hero Chao egg still sitting in the box, but instead I kept the top open. I had changed into a pair of black P.J. pants and blue long-sleeve P.J. shirt. My inhibitor rings were still on my wrists. I shut off my light as I look into the night sky from my window. As I drift off to sleep. The only problem was,

I didn't hear my Eggman communicator silently buzzing in the box on the top shelf in my closet as Eggman's name flashed on the screen which eventually faded to black as my communicator listed, _"1 missed call"_

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey guys.**

 **Whew! Longest Chapter so far! Over 3,000 words! Yay! Not bad for a comeback chapter. Anyways I hope you guys liked this one and one more shout out to my friends Supernova1020 and tekinaFICTION who helped me with this story. Thank you all.**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think. Have a wonderful day/night!**

 **Peace!**

 **-Hedgehogwriter07**


End file.
